Stones
by Bloodymaggie81
Summary: Tal vez, algún día, la princesa mirase hacia la iglesia y las piedras la susurrasen al oído lo que él no se atrevía a decirle.   Tal vez, algún día. Jack Builder.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de los pilares de la tierra, pertencen a _**Ken Follet**_. La pequeña trama de esta minuscula historia, solo me pertenece a mí. Así voy estrenando este apartado abandonado del fandom.

* * *

**Stones**

**

* * *

**

Jack no estaba de humor para tallar.

Había tenido un día duro en la construcción.

Tom no le había dejado dedicarse a las tallas, ya que le había mantenido ocupado haciendo cálculos y colocando piedras.

Su padrastro se había estado quejando de lo lento que iba todo y necesitaban más mano de obra. Jack tuvo que resignarse a no trabajar la piedra como él quería por ese día.

Tenía la espalda molida de levantar gruesas piedras y llevar carretas llenas de madera de un lado para otro.

Y como no, Alfred tenía que hacer de las suyas. No era feliz si en todo el día no hacía algo para molestarle. En todo el día no había hecho otra cosa que empujar las piedras que colocaba, o hacerle una zancadilla para que tropezase cuando estaba con la carretilla y no podía esquivarle.

Luego, se había reído a costa de su supuesta torpeza junto a los trabajadores que tenían a su cargo.

Humillado y en el suelo. Jack estuvo tentado a ridiculizarle, retándole a una carrera de contar del uno al cien. Quien primero terminase, ganaba.

Desistió en el acto. Aquella bravuconería podía costarle las amistades de la mayoría de los maestros de obras. Muchos de ellos tampoco sabían hacerlo, y no ganaría nada humillarles solo por reírse de Alfred.

Ya le llegaría la hora de vengarse. Mucho más refinada que una travesura pueril.

Tenía que ponerse a trabajar. Tom no estaba muy contento con él. Parecía exasperado.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa, muchacho?—Le ayudó a levantarse la séptima vez que Alfred le había empujado. — ¡No estamos para perder el tiempo! El invierno se está acercando y hay que tener terminada la zona occidental de la entrada antes de esa fecha. ¿Crees que estando todo el día en el suelo vas a ayudarme?

—Pues si crees que no sirvo para este tipo de tareas, no me las encomiendes—protestó Jack por primera vez en el día. —Yo estaba feliz esculpiendo. Tú eres el que has ordenado que hiciese estas tareas.

Tom suspiró y se permitió una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Este tipo de tarea no es lo tuyo, chaval—reconoció. —Te encargaré algo en lo que seas más útil.

—Voy a esculpir—se animó Jack.

— ¡Oh, no!—Se rió Tom. —Tenemos cosas más urgentes que eso. Tendrás muchos días de invierno para hacerlo. En realidad, te necesito para que me ayudes hacer unos cálculos. Hay datos que no me cuadran y necesito que me ayudes.

Jack tuvo que contener un suspiro de desilusión cuando Tom, pasándole un brazo por el hombro, le llevó hacia la iglesia.

Pero Tom no era un hombre de grandes contactos físicos, y, en el fondo, agradeció aquel gesto.

Era comprensible que lo que menos le apeteciese hacer, al llegar a casa, fuese trabajar otra vez.

La cabeza le reventaba, las ojeras gritaban a gritos las horas de sueño que le faltaban y le dolían las articulaciones.

Se miró las manos. Encallecidas y llenas de grietas. Y solo tenía diecisiete años.

Tampoco se podía quejar realmente. Los campesinos, a una edad menor que la suya, las tenían en peores condiciones. Y él daba gracias por poder trabajar donde le gustaba.

Se dirigió a la esquina de su cuarto, donde había un boceto en piedra envuelto en una sabana.

Quitó la sabana de él y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver como aquel bloque de piedra, que hacía semanas habían desechado los albañiles por defectuosa, blanco y bastante irregular se había convertido en una sinuosa figura.

De lo que más orgulloso se sentía era del rostro. Lo había tenido grabado en su corazón, y lo demás había sido pura mecánica. Incluso la piedra le había susurrado casi cantando como debía moldearlo.

El resultado había sido un ovalo de apariencia virginal, aunque sus grandes ojos y sus labios carnosos incitaban a la lujuria.

El verdadero rostro, el que Jack tenía en su mente y corazón, era más aristocrático y sus gestos algo más duros. Aun así, quería reflejar a la mujer que se escondía tras esa apariencia serena y fría.

Se rió tenuemente imaginando como convencería a Philip para que aquella estatua se colocase en la futura catedral.

Estaba de rodillas como si estuviese rezando; pero la voluptuosidad de su figura; aquellos grandes senos, formas descaradamente redondas que parecían cubiertas por una túnica demasiado pegada a su cuerpo, que las resaltaban incluso más.

Podría decir que era una penitente en busca del perdón divino. Aprenderse las historias bíblicas le serviría para que Philip cediese aun más.

Amor de Dios para el perdón de los pecados. Pero la estatua irradiaba amor profano, tal como Jack la había hecho.

El cansancio desapareció de repente cuando cayó en el detalle que tenía que arreglar varias cosas para que pudiese decir que estaba perfecta.

Cogió el martillo y el cincel y empezó a tallar con delicadeza un enrevesado rizo de los muchos que representaban esos bucles, que, con ansiedad, deseaba enredar entre sus dedos.

Era una pena que no pudiese reproducir aquel olor a flores frescas. Pero eso era lo que hacía tan especial a la verdadera princesa; la de carne y hueso.

Estaba impaciente por terminar y enseñársela a Philip.

Tal vez, algún día, la princesa mirase hacia la iglesia y las piedras la susurrasen al oído lo que él no se atrevía a decirle.

Tal vez, algún día.


End file.
